Citrus
by kunoichi79
Summary: 10th seat Tatsuya Takeuchi was more than ready to finally call it a night. Being the newest seated officer in the fourth division has its tiresome perks, and she was just happy to arrive at her last paperwork delivery at the tenth division. Little did she know,.. [Lemony Citrus] HitsuOC.
1. Chapter 1

**Au/N: I was really reluctant of posting this, but my cousin forced me to.**

_I know that nobody (or only a veeeeeeeery few) reads OC stories nowadays—especially when it involved the white haired captain (I'm not even sure if he's still *Spoiler*fully alive*spoiler*). I don't know what came over me three years ago that I suddenly started this naughty madness with my pervert cousin (ugh, stupid teenage hormones). I'm a hitsukarin bitch by heart and soul, but i didn't want to destroy my little babies… so eyyyah. And so, it was left buried in my laptop for almost eternity (and admittedly, I even forgot about this already) BUT the same stupid cousin snooped around my personal gigs and found __**this **__and went totally berserk why I did not publish this._

_Explaining is unnecessary and costs a lot of time, but I feel like I have to. XD _

_PS: I did not care to edit the grammatical and spelling shit, sorry. Please excuse my immature and kid self. I'm still too lazy to edit again XD two-shot. LEMONY CITRUS TEQUILA TWO-SHOT._

* * *

"Tatsuya-chan. Here are the remaining reports from the 6th division. Can you please give this to the 10th division for the final check-up? You're gonna pass by there, right?"

The young girl rolled her left shoulder once before taking the stacks of paper from the older and much taller woman. After muttering a positive response, the woman gave her a full bow, probably the lowest and most respectable bow she had received her entire life. Feeling embarrassed, she pressed her hand behind her neck and waved her other hand dismissively.

"I-Iie, there's no need to bow, Isane-fukutaicho. I'm nowhere near your troubles, after all…" She trailed off, feeling even more flustered than before. A lieutenant was bowing to her. A lieutenant! She was supposed to be the _one _doing that!

"Daijobu, Tatsuya-chan. You've worked so hard anyway so you're worth the respect. And I almost forgot! After you give them to the captain, you call it a night, hmm?" Isane patted her head her and gave her a small smile. As soon as the vice-captain was out of sight, she placed the stack into the red wagon, wherein more stacks of paper were deposited. She wondered what in heaven's name did the captain of the tenth division did to receive such torture. Then she stood up and pulled the black handle to proceed to the dim hallways.

Her small footsteps echoed as she passed by the different divisions. The somber air still lingered eerily, even worse now that there was no one to cheer up the place. She still remembered exactly a year and four months ago, she wore the black kimono for the first time as she scampered around to look for her division. It was her dream to finally see her brother again, who was one of the seated officers of the 8th division. Unluckily, she didn't get to see him all the time because she was placed at the 4th division.

Unluckily still, that their reunion lasted for only 10 months because her brother was brutally killed during the Aizen incident.

The imperishable hole in her heart continued to grow as she ventured the path alone. Despite her friends' comfort, her teammates' rowdy jokes and the usual get-togethers, her loneliness always smashed her to the core. All those smiles she wore everyday did not even touch her heart. Not even once.

As soon as she arrived at the 10th division area, the first thing she noticed was that the place was already dark and deserted. She tiptoed deliberately inside the huge gates and silently pulled her wagon in. Could it be that everyone had retired for the night already?

"I guess I'll just leave this to the captain's office then," she mused.

While she was making various turns and shortcuts into the huge hallways, her mind drifted to the young captain whom she met a few weeks after her admittance. With all dear honesty, she had never seen a guy so young and intimidating yet so accomplished. Yet with all the accomplishments bestowed upon him, she couldn't shake the feeling that he was somehow… lonely?

No, he was never alone to begin with. There was always the voluptuous and bubbly vice-captain beside him and the cute vice-captain from the 5th division who was his best friend and his rumored crush. Not only that, he was always flocked with at least a dozen of shinigamis everyday—both seated officers and ordinary wimps—because of his natural intelligence and, as what most girls had pointed, good looks.

Natural intelligence, good looks, money, power, admiration from people, love from subordinates and familiar crowds, and title... most men she knew had dreamt about those things more than once. What more could he might ask for?

She was not the most talkative person to begin with. Moreover, they never had a single decent conversation or something close to interaction except for the curt nods and quick reports. She had no right to say anything about the young man. But whenever they talk and their eyes would meet, she always finds isolation and hidden hurts trapped somewhere. He reminded her of a wounded kitten whose inner turmoil was swallowed down because of sheer pride.

She was so engrossed in her thoughts that she didn't realize she already arrived. As she neared the particular room, there was a dim reflection of a yellow light and a familiar wave of reiatsu.

So the prince of ice was still awake. He was really _something._

She took a deep breath and knocked thrice.

"Good evening, Hitsugaya-taicho. Tenth seat Tatsuya Takeuchi from the 4th division. I have the reports from the 4th, 6th, and 8th divisions."

"Come in." a deep voice responded almost inaudibly.

She slid the door open and was received by the icy teal-colored eyes that always made her gulp. His _absolutely _tired and beaten-down form slumped into the office chair, his head of pure white mane supported by a tan hand that was propped into the table full of paperwork. More stacks were beside the table and beneath the couch, and she didn't have to think twice of his vice-captain abandoning him with all the mess. Before she entered, she eyed her wagon guiltily and reprimanded herself for not coming the next day.

"Aren't you coming inside, Tatsuya?" He gazed at her with half-lidden eyes.

"G-gomen.. Hitsugaya-taicho.." She pulled the wagon with her and bowed in front of the captain before neatly added the stack into the other papers beside the couch, for fear of getting closer. She didn't know why, but her heartbeat was pacing up and she felt different emotions she couldn't comprehend by the fact that the young man was just meters away from her and the fact that he was staring at her.

"Why don't you just bring it here?" He inquired with a frown as his eyes never left her. The incomprehensive emotions rose as she struggled to find her words. The arresting teal-colored irises were illuminated by the candlelight. Her throat suddenly felt very dry.

He didn't wait for her to respond as he stood up quietly and straightened his uniform. He glided across the room and stopped when he was just a meter away. His lean figure towered over her and those icy pits scrutinizing her made her feel somewhat… exposed.

"I-I.. I uh.." She stuttered nervously as she bit her quivering lips. She clenched at her uniform tightly and lowered her head. He cocked his head to the side and moved a bit closer.

"Yes?" There was a hint of confusion in his voice, and it made her slap herself inwardly. _Shook out those weird thoughts, you silly girl!_

She cleared her throat and said the first thing that sprang into her mind without thinking.

"Taicho, why aren't you turning on the lights?"

The young captain was a bit surprised by her odd inquiry. But then, he regained his composure and replied, "The light bulbs gave up earlier this afternoon so I resorted on using candlesticks to carry on with my work. Why, is there a problem?" He quirked his brow.

Then the girl's face became thoughtful, and she replied. "No, not really, taicho. I don't mean to snoop, but isn't it a bit late for more paperwork? It's past midnight and you're still... not relaxing… " Her sentence trailed off when he scowled, his arms crossing in front of his chest. "Pot calling the kettle black? I could ask you the same thing."

She opened her mouth to say something, then closed it. _Well, he __**is **__absolutely right anyway. Who was I to tell him that when I'm not even retiring for the night?_

She continued to stare at the captain who settled himself into the couch and propped his legs comfortably into the table. Not really something she'd expect from The Hitsugaya Toushiro, but in any case this is his office and entirely his abode. And she doubt he would still receive guests at this hour to see his current position.

The permanent scowl on his face deepened as he leaned back with his eyes closed. He placed his arms behind the backrest and relaxed his entire body, somehow not a bit disturbed by the girl standing beside him and staring intently at his face. His head didn't exactly hurt, but he felt a numbing pain in it and the unlikely warmth spread around his body. Odd but pleasurable sensations filled his nerves as the heat inside him grew. Screw Matsumoto for putting odorless sake into his teapot—she knew full well that he doesn't check those up when he's busy. Screw her, screw, screw…

He pried one eye open to study the fidgeting person beside him.

Tatsuya Takeuchi, he mused. From the sparse time he interacted with her during missions, though they had never had any connection or some sort to begin with, he observed that she was not very demonstrative with regards to emotions. She was never bubbly—so unlike Hinamori and Matsumoto and preferred to work quietly to the side, treating everyone with detached respect. But in some ways she was also unlike him, because while he barked out his distaste of being treated like a child, she just remained silent—even at times wherein she was being picked at by idiotic thugs.

Suddenly, everything felt incomprehensively uncomfortable. What the _hell_ did that sake contain anyway?!

"Taicho, can I help you?"

She was petrified to see him grin like that.

* * *

**Au/N: **_What do you think? Should I post the other half? Lol I'm on a crisis._


	2. Chapter 2

Long before Tatsuya enrolled in the academy, she had always been a solitary but strong-willed little girl. While her brother Takasu was the impulsive, hot-blooded teenager who never turned down a fight, she was the calmer and more rational child of eight—the little old lady, as what the people in their neighbourhood had affectionately nicknamed her. On normal circumstances, she was always the one sent by the kind aunt who took care of them whenever he was missing and she never went home without him busting a lip or a bloody nose. Despite their personality differences, the siblings never had any huge fights apart from the harmless bickering and teasing. He was slightly difficult to deal with due to his rebellious nature and outspoken frankness. But only with Tatsuya was he gentle and yielding, and he had always praised her for her admirable self-control despite her very young age.

"If you go to the academy, you'll definitely be okay." He once affectionately said as they ate dinner in his favourite sushi restaurant. He promise to treat her when he got his first paycheck without any complains even though she thought his black robes look funny on him. The scantily-clad young waitresses thought otherwise, though. She grinned impishly at her brother's discomfort of the flirtatious attention.

"I know it'll be a challenge. Those big, badass men and their powerful shit, but I know you'll get through. You're not as strong physically, but my smarty-pants, stick-on-her-ass baby sister can help a bit, y'know?"

She pouted. "Shut up. I don't have a stick on my ass, you retard brother. You on the other hand," she motioned at the giggling ladies and winked, "Hot stuff material. Kami-sama knows you're a pervert."

He frowned. "That, too." He gave her a pointed look as he dipped his spicy sashimi in oyster sauce. "You're a good shinigami candidate because you're fortunately immune to future idiotic male advances, unlike those... egh." Then he gave a hearty burp as he finished his meal. "A little toughening up and some mental preparations will do and you're good to go."

And she did mentally and physically prepare, alright. Bloody fights, breaking codes and whatnot (although she mostly avoided the former, thank you very much). The academy and the actual dirty work was exactly what she imagined. She was taught on how to deal with tricky situations, and her historical and psychological proficiency helped her get through the mental and emotional strains of Seritei's turmoil and her beloved brother's passing.

What she was _totally _unequipped for was enough knowledge on how to deal with a devastatingly attractive captain's tongue lodged inside her mouth.

The dim room was slowly getting more obscure and her vision was reducing into a soft blur as her mind pleasurably swirled in reverse. Nothing could be heard in the deafening silence except for her muffled moans and the harsh breaths in her reddened skin and swollen lips. A masculine musk filled her senses and conquered her taste buds, while curious hands roamed around every untouched inch of her entirety. She felt like she was floating, then flickering back to her body, then transported to somewhere once again by bright but dark teal eyes.

_I'm sorry oniichan, I'm not as immune as you think_

The office was getting colder and colder, but she was just—her body just... felt, holy shit—_extremely _hot, and his equally warm, hard-rock body press wasn't helping her cool down in any way.

For the life of her, she just didn't—could not, in her wildest dreams, think of any possible reason on how it came to _this._

His lips went back to hers, slow and sensual at first, then nibbling roughly by the second. Her whimper shot an adrenaline rush in his body, most particularly down, and he was more than sure she could feel _him._ He experimentally pressed himself harder against her thigh, and he had to keep himself from smirking when she _gasped_ in his mouth.

He was sure that there will be hell and above to pay if anybody found them in this situation but he couldn't seem to stop. His good sense was lost somewhere between those paper works and her supposedly innocent offer and those _drinks_, and he had never felt _this _good in his damned life.

And judging from her little sounds and her flustered form beneath him, he was definitely not the only one.

His hands travelled slowly from her waist to her hips then down to her thigh, and then his left hand went up again to grip on her wrist. The other hand continued its devious exploration, giving her little squeezes along the curves of her skin, making her curse. His tongue slid back inside her mouth again, this time with a lustful vengeance. To his surprise, he was met by a softer tongue that caressed his in equal intensity.

All her wayward thoughts went down the drain as her back semi-roughly hit the sofa. Hitsugaya's groan resonated deep in his throat as their tongues danced, intensifying and filled with need. Her hand hesitatingly brushed his chest and traced the scars as the odd and delicious ache bellow her bellybutton grew.

Unable to hold it any longer, he pulled away. "Tell me to stop," he licked her ear lobe, sending electric shocks in her body. "At this rate, I might not hold back."

She closed her eyes as both of them tried to catch their breath, if it was still possible. He gently brushed his fingers at the underside of her small breasts in her already-exposed robes while continuing his ministrations on her ear as he waited for her to respond. To ease her hesitation, he then travelled down to the sensitive spot on her neck which he had already marked earlier, eliciting a moan from her. The room was too cold— the world too unforgiving and uncompassionate— and he was as lost as she was.

She was sure that they will regret this by daylight, but who gives a damn

Only the entire Soul Society.

_Ah, to hell with it._

Toushirou was surprised by her sudden movement as she pushed him off her. He could feel his disappointment and his wounded ego stabbing his gut as she sat up and created a considerable distance between them. His erection truly hurt, and if she was not going to storm out of the office right at this second, he might not hold himself.

But his thoughts stopped short when she shrugged her upper robe off, revealing the creamy skin beneath.

_Fuck._

He wasted no time in pushing her back into the sofa, both of his hands encircling the softness of her flesh. Her screams were muffled by her own hand as his tongue licked down her neck then to her collarbone, tracing lazily until he reached the valley of her chest, all the while rubbing his thumbs at the perked pink nipples. He removed his hand from her left breast and let his tongue travel deliciously around it, deliberately avoiding her sensitive areola to tease. The other hand roughly squeezed the other breast while pinching her nipple again and again. Her soft mewls and pants were like a siren's calls as his manhood twitched painfully with need. He swiftly removed his captain haori and upper robe to release at least some of the heat building up.

She could not think straight anymore. His hands, tongue, everything had filled her with sparks and explosions. She lost all her control when his tongue finally caressed the sensitive part of her bosom after all the teasing. She writhed and whimpered as he sucked and nibbled her playfully, completely distracting her to the sneaky hand that was already running itself to the inner parts of her thigh. As soon as she felt his fingers brush her lightly, her eyes widened as he grinned devilishly.

His hands immediately went right under her pants and travelled down to the pride she dutifully took care of. Her mind stopped processing every single thing on the planet as his fingers explored and his wet tongue painted her neck with his bite marks.

"You.. are so..." He groaned as he slid his finger inside the inexplicably damp secret warmth, his own crotch pulsating harder as she whisper-screamed his name.

'_Sugaya-san.. taicho.. hah.. s-shiro... _Her body moved rhythmically along with his fingers as he slid them in and out of her—each thrust deeper and rougher than the last, and his eyes watched her every move as he sucked and licked her breasts.

_Tou..Toushiro! _

Then he added another finger inside, widening her crevice, and another. She whimpered. "M-mou.. it—it hurts."

He moved up and breathed into her ear, pushing his fingers knuckle-deep despite her half-hearted protests, "You'll get used to it..." Then, he grinned. "I'll _make _you get used to it."

He continued thrusting while she rode helplessly in his hand with pain and pleasure. He watched her tiny breasts bounce along with the motion, her face of utter submission incredibly turning him on. _So this is the girl behind the impenetrable mask._ She felt her body shook and the warm damp walls tightened around his fingers. She released a breathy moan.

Both of them were covered in sweat as he lay motionless above her trembling little body. Against his wishes, he slowly removed his fingers and sat up as she gathered her bearings. He examined the creamy juices in his hand as she weakly rolled to her side, her face still unfocused and completely red from both exertion and embarrassment.

_That was... incredibly illegal._ She weakly panted as she unsuccessfully reached for her discarded clothes. How her pants ended down the floor, she never knew. The only certain thing she knew was that she might not be able to walk properly for days.

Suddenly, hands gripped both of her legs and embarrassingly spread them apart. "Who the hell said we're done?"

_Wha—_

She gasped when he threw both of her legs on either of his shoulders. _Oh no. _She dreaded on what he was about to do. She tried to pull herself away, but his hand was tightly gripping her thigh. "Ch-chotto!"

He licked his fingers, uncovering the secret sweetness that he was sure as hell must not be tasted by anyone else. His eyes lit up with delight.

Without warning, he slammed his mouth between her legs.

Now she wasn't able to hold back her scream. She was still sensitive from her previous orgasm, and now him licking, suckling, and thrusting his tongue harder than where his fingers once conquered had her completely and irretrievably undone. He did not stop to pause even though she was already making gibberish cries, his teeth grazing and nibbling her clit while she gripped on his soft white hair for dear life.

To make it worse, he teasingly stopped when she was t_his _close. She groaned in disappointment.

He chuckled in her clit, fully aware that the resonating vibrations in his voice would send shockwaves in her. True enough, she released a shaky moan. The he slid his fingers inside once again in rhythm with his mouth. He could hear the desperation in her moans to _please please please just finish_, but he had other plans in mind.

He stopped midway, and she was about to finally burst in frustration, when—

—she felt _something _enter her.

He covered her mouth with his before she could even gasp. He was already thrusting his hips and groaning in her mouth, and his tongue tasted _of her. _His eyes nearly rolled at the back of his head as she felt her tightness clenching around him. _Fuck, _his thrusts became harder and the desire overcame his train of thought. The pain she felt had been replaced by nothing but ecstasy as she met him midway, her legs wrapping around him for anchorage. The room was filled with rough pants, shaky breaths, moans and groans that were desperately toned down, and sounds of wet surfaces slammed against each other

He could feel the climax building up. She had come in the course their lovemaking, and he knew that she was still recovering, but to hell with it. He rubbed her clit as they let out one final _hard_ thrust.

* * *

Matsumoto nervously ambled through the tenth in the next morning. Last night's party was the best, she thought, but the sake she specially prepared for the incredibly traditional and timid Nanao-Fukutaicho was left in the office.

Seriously, that woman needed an active sex life.

Before she stepped in, she prayed to Kami that his taicho did not throw it away because it cost her quite a fortune. She heaved a big breath. Her captain would definitely blow off once he would see her with her abandoning him last night and all. But the party was just too big to resist! Oh well, better face the temper tantrum until it simmers down.

"Ohayooo, Taichoooo!" She went in to find the young captain already making the paperwork like she expected. She was preparing herself for his lecture when he simply signed another paper. "Matsumoto."

She blinked guiltily. He didn't even look up to look at her. "Ne, taicho, are you okay? I mean, I'm sorry for yesterday. I swear, that will be the last time. But! Taicho, you should have come with us. I mean!" She looked at him again and nervously fiddled her fingers, hoping that her taicho would at least show any kind of anger.

Her guilt doubled when he simply sighed. "Get back to work, Matsumoto."

She bit her lip and went over the paperwork. She could not help but steal a glance at her taicho, who seemed too relaxed and unfazed by her disappearance last night. _Is he guilt tripping me or something?_

"By the way taicho, did you happen to notice any of my... bottles, somewhere around here?"

"Yes, I threw them."

"Oh." Matsumoto squeaked. Yep, he was definitely mad.

Because of her troubled mind, the poor vice-captain failed to notice the smirk in her captain's face.

Somewhere in the fourth division, Isane-fukutaicho wondered why her little assistant was walking with a limp.

* * *

So there you have it! My update after _1__ freaking yearrrrrr ohmygodhahahahahahahahaha_

Once again, I have to remind you guys that I was a hyper hormonal teenager back in the day and my grammar was literally a big EEeeEh. I hope this did not come out too much of a disappointment, though. This was my first (AND ONLY) lemon EVER. I was so awkward with it that I have to write a background story before i get to the actual thing (probably even know, i guess) *laugh-cries* Idk if I'll write another again lol I'm not so good with this

i love you guys so much for waiting! Constructive criticisms are highly appreciated! :*


End file.
